Havoc Love
by jkrhaterhplover
Summary: What Ron and Hermione are doing while Harry is being angsty during the battle of Hogwarts. If you enjoy my first chapter I may continue! R/R!


**-Looks up from writing a potions essay, then pretends to look surprised by your presence, flashing a Lockhart grin- **_"Hello there, My name is Harry James Potter. I own the wizarding world. And also this story. I am a filthy rich bloke. You should all worship me. Feed my triwizard flame by buying my entire book series all about me and my angsty life. Buy all of my movies and merchandise as well, I hear they have wonderful jumpers at hot topic.__"_;D** -Dips his quill, then goes back to writing essay-**

* * *

"Nooooooooooooo!" A scream that blended in with the rest of the havoc in the entrance hall, was reverberated by a copper headed man. Only feet from the source of his terror, anger, and another feeling he didn't quite know, a pinch in his heart. He chose not to believe as he watched stuck in place, by fear. Also by, a damn shield charm cast around his destination. He rubbed his forehead fiercely, knowing he should calm down. Losing his head in a situation like this was the last thing he needed, the last thing she needed. It was so loud in the castle, he imagined they had awaken all of Hogsmeade by now. Every moment for the past year-hell the past seven years had lead up to this. If you want to be technical the past seventeen, but Ron hadn't been there for Harry during ten of those.

His first year coming to this very castle that was now in shambles, had been the first day he actually lived. Hogwarts had not only opened its large oak doors to learning about magic. But also the remarkable things called friendship, responsibility, adventure, maturity, an love. Ronald had been graced with friendship even before he had reached Hogwarts. His mother helping Harry Potter cross through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross Station was only the beginning. He never had dreamed that the emerald eyed, raven haired boy with tattered clothes worse than his own, would turn out to be a life long friend.

Ron always shuttered to think of how his life would have been had Harry not become the _'Chosen One'_ or _'The Boy Who Lived'_. Ronald probably wouldn't have looked twice at Hermione Granger. Which would have been his greatest downfall. Hermione was everything to him now, she made him a better wizard, more importantly a better man. He couldn't be without her, not ever, though he was at this very moment. He cast his eyes down a quick second and noticed his trainers were covered in coagulated blood. Not caring he looked back up in time to dodge out of the way as a Aveda Kedavra curse shot by his head, like a neon green bullet.

It smashed against a pillar with a statue head atop it and they both crumbled to the floor, making a pile of large rock chunks and dust. His head swung back to glare over where he wanted too desperately to be right now. Maybe the shield had finally wore off, of course they cannot last forever. A good half hour but, he hadn't known how long it had been up before he had spotted-... Oh he didn't want to think about that! He could bloody well see it. Who had cast the stupid charm near her anyway?! The red head was unable to get through to the other side of the large entrance hall because of it.

Responsibility was never really Ronald Weasley's strong point. He may have taken more after his twin brothers than people realize. Being made a prefect was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He then tried to do his work on time, and manned the corridors well, making sure first years weren't lost or being bullied. Though he never ceased at calling them munchkins and took advantage of his ability to boss them around. He tries to lighten the mood with jokes when things are bad. It does not always work, which in turn makes him appear immature. Causing many a row with Hermione Granger.

He had gradually become more mature over the years. His keen eye for understanding and putting forth effort really surprised people though he never lost his boyish way completely. He was a stubborn git, who had a temper, and could often be oblivious to the most obvious of things, not a good combination really. Gulping back tears he wouldn't allow to come, Ron crawled his way toward the battered, **-OOOF!-** Just then he got a swift kick to the head. Deciding the floor wasn't the safest place to avoid harm, he pressed to his feet before being kicked again.

This time in the shin but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as his temple. Able now to see, he looked back up into the yellow eyes of Frenrir Greyback. Ugly wolfish face snarling wildly down at him, his hot nasty breath smelled of flesh and muck. Ron nearly gagged before dipping to avoid another blow to the head, this time from a large clawed paw. Upon his rise again, he delivered his own well played, hardest kick of his life, straight to the set of hairy balls in front of him. "This is for Harry who your fucking over for Voldemort! For Hermione whom you pawned after back at Malfoy Manor full of perversion and disgust! And for me now that my head is feeling like I got bludgeoned!" At receiving the blow, the frightening creature yelped and clutched fervently at his outer organs.

Taking his chance Ron heaved himself over to where a crumpled figure lie. Army crawling under the many colored beams flying every which way. It reminded him of some sort of spy movie Hermione had made him watch a few summers ago. The name long forgotten, but the rays of light resembled the security lasers protecting some sort of rare diamond. 'That she is to me..' He thought. Just as nails dug into his left ankle.

_"Delicious girl...What a treat...I do enjoy the softness of the skin..." "Lastly your pretty little friend..." "Oh im not going to bite just yet. We'll see if she's a bit quicker at remembering her name than Barny. Who are you, girly?" "It's all for me, and with any luck, I'll get the girl thrown in!" **The sounds of her screams. Such pained shrieks.** "Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her? I'd say I'll have a bite or two, wouldn't you ginger?"_

Flooding memories of his beloved brunette friend being treated with such indecency made his rage spike. Rustling his leg roughly it snaked out of the wolves iron grip giving him just enough time to inflict a hard kick square to his nose, a sickening crack was heard on impact. Scrambling to his feet once more Ron turned about to see Greyback clutching his snout, a puddle of violently dark blood pooled around his long nailed hind legs. Taking his chances Ron skidded himself across the hall, finally he reached the splayed figure on the floor. Tattered sweater and bloody jeans, Hermione lie limp near a wall on the far side of the entrance hall. His hand ran through her tangled and matted hair as he went down on his knees next to her.

His eyes stinging and full of fear, he searched her face but not one chocolate orb shined back at him as usual. He lifted her shoulders giving her a soft shake, he was so afraid of breaking her, she looked so fragile. "Hermione?" He said his voice forced. "Hermione wake up!" Her head lulled around like the blossom of a broken daisy. "No, No, No. Hermione!" He yelped in a hoarse voice. He lifted a dirty hand to stroke her equally soiled face, the back of it brushed from her temple down to her chin then up again, before he cupped her cheek brushing his thumb back and forth. Her upper body was now lifted by Ron's other hand that wasn't stroking her innocent profile.

_The clatter of basilisk fangs and the feel of her arms clasped around his neck_ flooded back to him, as he held her on the verge of a melt down; _her body firmly pressed to his, there mouths welded as one._ Tears sprung to his eyes and trickled unnoticed and unabashed down his dirt streaked face. She was so vulnerable and wild in that moment, he was glad he was the one she had chosen to kiss on a whim. Since that's all it was.. He knew.. A moment of fevered weakness the need to be close to someone; anyone. But Hermione was different she chose someone she trusted, hopefully she trusted him? Someone she felt safe with and close to that wouldn't read to much into it.

He always wanted her to feel safe but in his subconscious mind he had always secretly wished she would one day want him in that way... No, not want. **Need**. Here at this school, he had learned to love, when he barely knew what love was, he had fallen head first into it. But, it wasn't in his sixth year. It was in his second, it had bubbled beneath the surface for 2 more years after that, until it boiled over and he acted somewhat on his feelings. Turning green in envy of Viktor Krum, because he spent so much time with her and got to take her to he ball, even kiss her! Bloody hell he had dreamed of doing that since he was over the whole cooties bit. Vicky kissing his Hermione is what spurned him onto date Lavender Brown in the first place.

Round about fair play. He had been the only person he knew who hadn't been kissed. He was outraged that Vicky had put his filthy Bulgarian lips anywhere on her. He had to get even, he had to prove that he could get a good snog just as well as anyone else could. He had explored everything with Lavender brown and they had felt many things. But, never love and never more than physical feelings. After a while Ron even began to despise Lavender, he would hide from her; many of times was he caught coming out of a broom cupboard after his girlfriend had passed by. A pack of girls following her along as she boasted about how amazing the ginger was, and how in love she felt with him.

Ron started to get quite fed up with having to slip into various rooms or nooks and crannies in the corridors to get away from her, but thankfully she broke it off with him. To his and Hermione's greatest pleasure. Lavender had been jealous and suspicious of Hermione since the beginning of their relationship, he knew. But, he never thought she would assume he would cheat on her with Hermione? But, still the relief he felt being free from her was the best, even if it hurt her feelings. Harry had been right there between them on the boys staircase, under his invisibility cloak. That being another thing Ron was thankful for, if Harry hadn't been wearing it Lav never would have presumed Hermione and him were messing about in the boys dormitory.

Just then stone began raining down in front of them, from the wall they were up against. Ron thrust a hand underneath Hermione's knees and the other beneath her shoulder blades, hoisting her up into his arms, to move her out of harms way. Harry had been missing for some time now. But to be honest Harry wasn't on the young mans mind. The girl he had loved for seven years, was in horrid shape and he didn't know what to do. He navigated the secret passage ways until he came upon a deserted classroom. He laid her upon the largest desk at the head of the room and studied her again unsure of what was the matter.

His breathing was very unsteady and sounded all to loud in the quiet room. He grabbed his wand looked to the ceiling where a large gaping hole was. The sky was still very dark, the stars sprinkled above them as the battle of Hogwarts raged on. Most likely Grawp's gargantuan foot plundered through the roof, hopefully Ron prayed, he wouldn't retrace his steps. Turning back to Hermione he put two fingers to her throat and felt for her pulse, it was still there and semi strong. She must have been knocked out or something. Her face had scratches across it and her bottom lip was busted and bleeding. He gulped taking in her full appearance. Hesitantly he raised his wand, "Rennervate!" He shouted. Suddenly Hermione's head rolled from side to side and she groaned. "Hermione!" He said in surprise, he wasn't sure if he had recited the spell correctly. But obviously he had, since she had been brought back from unconsciousness.

It was insane how everything had unfolded. There had been _many of nights, pitch black and lonely, he had curled up next to his best friend on the rug in front of a bluebell fire in their tent. Neither had said a word, as if it were as natural as making a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. He had buried his face in her curly brown mane, his senses raging in every way imaginable. Not only his nose because of the delicious scent of lavender, vanilla, and honeysuckles that radiated from her hair. But, every other part of him had been alert as well, her petite form pressed against his every curve. The warmth of her back against his chest, and her bum against his thighs, her shorter legs entangled themselves around his._

"Episkey!" Ron said flicking his wand at the brown haired girl. He wasn't sure if she were injured or not? But, if she had any minor injuries they would be healed. He then slipped his wand into his back pocket and put his hands on either side of her face, kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks, and anywhere else that was visible. The eighteen year old brunette just lie there partially in shock. "Ron?" Then her hands were on his shoulders pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Wha-what are we doing in here?" She asked in a soft husky voice, scanning the classroom and ceiling, or lack there of.

"I was so afraid, H'mione.. I was trying to take down Dalhov when I saw you..." He said the scene flashing before his eyes once more.

"You saw me what Ron? I-I can't remember what's happened?" said Hermione her voice starting to squeal in self pity.

"Wha's the last thing you remember?"

"Fred..." She said nearly inaudible, her eyes swelling with tears.

Ron's head drooped as he reflected on his brothers demise just hours before. There was a lump in his throat sticking there unable to go down. He simply nodded.

"W-wasn't too long ago..."

"I'm sorry.." Hermione said, her small dainty hands encasing one of his large ones. Then she brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Well, Harry's gone missing." Ron said bluntly.

"What?!" Hermione asked stepping out of her reverie but not dropping his hand.

"Yeah, can't find him."

"He's probably around here somewher-"

But Hermione was cut off by a petite red head girl bursting through the classroom door. Ron's wand had been whipped out on instinct.

"I can't find him anywhere?!" Screamed the sixteen year old girl in agony. Her face and clothing were as worn and bloody as the rest of them.

"Ginny.." Hermione started, gingerly sliding off the desk Ron had placed her on. "Calm down, I am sure he is here somewher-"

"NO HERMIONE! HE ISN'T!" She shrieked in protest, pressing her palms against her temples. Her wand grasped in one hand, her knuckles white. The Marauder's Map sticking out of her pants pocket.

"Gin. Harry knows wha-"

"Ron.." Hermione said.

Ron halted his sentence and looked at Hermione expectantly, "yeah?".

"What... time is it?" She asked fearing the worst, her voice shaking.

"Idunno?" Ron replied thickly, shrugging as if it were irrelevant.

"Its about 11:30?! Why?" Ginny said hysterically, nearing closer to the wild haired girl.

"Oh no... Ron... Ginny..." Hermione's voice was on the verge of tears, and full of realization. As the pieces had fallen into place.

The two red heads both looked at each other then Hermione waiting for her to answer but it seemed locked in her throat.

"WHAT?!" The two siblings hollered at Hermione at once, after an extended silence which was only a couple of seconds.

"He has gone to give himself up..." She whispered as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Midnight.."

"NOOOOOOO HE CAN'T!" Ginny's voice was loud again and strained as she turned and stampeded out of the doorway, her face pale and cheeks drenched.

"No, Gin WAIT!" Ron was hot on her heels, but Hermione took a second to collect herself. Before pushing away from the desk and starting towards the door. Ron would surely catch her.

Then there was a multi colored flash and loud clattering from the corridor the love of her life and best friend had just exited into...

* * *

**Right so, this was just a vision of how things were.. While Harry was off being angsty during the battle of Hogwarts? xD R/R Let me know if you would like me to further write and make this into a chapter by chapter, or just forget about it? :-)  
**

**-Amber stares at all of you expectantly-** Well? Are you going to just sit there, or are you going to review and add this story to your updates list? Honestly, you muggles can be befuddled easily sometimes. ;D

**Hermione: -Shifts awkwardly from foot to foot- **_"_I wonder what my injuries were?_" _:S

**Ginny: -cries hysterically running around the castle- **D':**  
**

**Ron: -stares at Hermione's bum transfixed- **_I really could use some fire whiskey... _:)

**Fred: X.X**

**Amber: Shuddup, all of you. I am trying to write! -sips tea- :-)**

**Hermione: **_"_You really need to learn some manners writer lady! And you too Ronald._" _**-Covers behind with hands- **:(

**Ginny: -Makes out with Grawp still in tears over Harry's impending doom- **:'D

**Ron: **_"_You really need to lighten up 'Mione. I could show you a few tricks to do with wands._" _;D

**Fred: -lays there quietly- u.x  
**

**Hermione: -kicks Ron in his...- **:D

**Ron: **_"_MERLINS NUTS!_" _:O!

**Amber: -Stares at them all blanky as a tumble weed rolls by and points a random wand in everyones general direction- **_"_Aveda Kedavra.._" _o.0

**Harry: -walks in- **_"_What the hell happened here?_" _O.O!_  
_

**Amber:**_"_Hey Harry..._"_ **-Takes him to the room of requirement**- ;-)**  
**

* * *

xD! No... But really I am in love with Ronald Billius Weasley! (insert heart here) ;D

* * *


End file.
